Until the End of Time: Solace Book 2 of 4
by Cleopatra Jones
Summary: Prince Nuada and Asmara hit a setback in their quest to return to Bethmora. There’s an oncoming storm. Perhaps foretelling of war? Nuada/OC, Abe/Nuala light. NC17 for language and graphic sex. Second book in a series of 4.
1. Volume

I do not own Hellboy or any of its characters or likenesses, nor do I intend to make any profit.

Note: This is the second book in the Until the End of Time epic. The first book is called The Weight of Memory which you should read first, as this picks up exactly where that one left off. Again, if it's in italics, it's an aside or in Elvish. Now that all the setting up is out of the way issues are addressed which means there's a ton of sexual tension. This really should be rated NC17 for language and graphic sex that I think a simple M fails to capture. So if you don't like "F" bombs and/or extremely detailed and long interracial/ interspecies love scenes, you should probably stop here. Thanks in advance for the reviews!

"Here's where you'll stay." Asmara opened an elaborately carved door to reveal a very large bedroom suite. The door opened onto a sitting room filled with Elven books, art, and furniture.

"I keep some of my father's things in here." Nuada slowly walked into the room with a look of awe on his face and froze. He wasn't even breathing.

"Please," Asmara said, gesturing for him to look around. After a few seconds more, he began moving about the room. He brushed his hand, ever so slightly over an ornately carved table and up unto a statue of a woman. He carefully and delicately made his way to the bookcase, fearing that the slightest breath or hurried movement would make this mirage vanish.

His golden eyes flashed in disbelief as he looked from title to title. "I haven't seen—this is one of my favorite books." Nuada took it in his hands and stared at it for what Asmara thought was ages. Finally, he sat heavily on the settee; book clutched tight against his heaving chest as he looked at the statue with tears streaming down his face.

"That's my mother," Asmara said, as she took a seat next to the Prince.

"She is beautiful."

"…_How long has it been?"_ asked Asmara in Elvish, as she searched his face for answers.

"_...So long…that it seems this life was never once mine. That there were never any carvings. That there were never any books. Only a memory of what never was."_

Asmara took the prince's face in both her hands and wiped his tears. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply at her touch. Her hands were warm, just as in his dream except she smelled like roses and her skin was just as soft as their petals.

"_Look at me."_ Asmara said, and smiled a smile so warm and caring the prince knew he had never seen its like in all his years. Her hazel eyes seemed to pierce his soul and his heart leapt in response. Asmara felt it too, closing her eyes and giving a faint sigh. _"Was that a moan?"_ the prince thought to himself.

He looked at her lips. Full, plump and the deepest Current color. They were parted slightly after her sigh, and Nuada wondered if they were as soft as her hands. He set the book on the table and caught Asmara's hands as she started to pull away. _"No,"_ he said softly, and closed his eyes once more. He wanted her. He wanted her so much that it caused a pain in his groin. Asmara felt it too, because her breathing became labored. Both of them were breathing hard.

Asmara nearly had to rip her hands away from his face. "I…I have to…tend to the animals," she breathed in English. All the while looking at Nuada's lips.

"Yes…I should…bathe."

Asmara closed her eyes and bit her lip in order to garner enough strength to get up. _"Get up…Just get up!"_ she thought to herself.

She got to her feet, rubbed her palms on her clothes and said, "The bedroom is through that door, and the bathroom is through that door over there. There are fresh towels and you'll find clean clothes in the wardrobe. They were my father's. He was just a little bit taller than you, but they should still be able to fit. If you need me, I'll be in the yard."

"Asmara…Thank you," Nuada said, catching her just as she reached the door. She just held its frame for a moment and smiled, before gently closing it.

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Fuck." She said to herself, jumping up and down with squinted eyes and clenched fists. "Fuck. What the hell just happened?"

"Asmara? Is there a problem?"

"Shit!" she'd been so accustomed to living by herself all these years she forgot about the volume issue, especially when her visitor just so happened to have keen senses. She decided to just tip toe away as opposed to explaining herself.

"Asmara?..."

"_$^&*!"_ he swore in Elvish. _"What was that?"_ He gave a loud sigh, wiped his face, placed his hands on top of his head and looked up at the ceiling. _"Less than 24 hours,"_ he said to himself, _"and so much has changed. At this rate, we may very well reach the end of time within a fortnight."_ He put his hands on his knees with a slap, got up and stared down at the statue. He rubbed a calloused thumb over the statue's face and said to an imaginary guest, _"I would have done the same."_

He walked over to the bathroom and was in as much shock as when he entered the bedroom suite. The bathroom was made entirely out of rock and glass. The floor consisted of granite slabs intricately laid while a large, semicircle glass wall seemed to be built right into the treetops. He walked over to the sink, which was also made out of granite, and turned on the faucet. He smiled brightly as water poured out over the rock into a basin, simulating a miniature water fall. The tub, which was huge, was sunken into the floor and had all these little circular portals. _"What are those?"_ he thought to himself as he searched for the faucet. He couldn't tell where the water would come from. _"Oh, this must be it,"_ he said as he sat at the edge of the tub and turned the dial.

"_$^&*!" _he said and nearly jumped ten feet in the air. Water not only poured in from the small holes, but it fell from the ceiling in torrential rain drops, completely soaking the prince. "How clever. Quite amusing…," he said to himself, rather annoyed.

He undressed and caught glimpse of his reflection as the tub was filling. He couldn't remember the last time he saw himself completely naked in front of a large mirror. For the past millennium, he was forced to rely on hand-held mirrors and puddles, and be content with bathing in water runoff. He sighed at the last thought. _"Never again."_

He looked at his eyes and remembered how Asmara's burned with so much intensity just a few minutes before. He wanted her, and he knew she wanted him too. He looked at his chest and shoulders, wondering how Asmara would look pressed against them. He flexed his arms and back as he pictured her arms entwined around them, tracing over his muscles with hungry hands. He looked at his manhood and gave a proud and approving nod. _"Seven human husbands?"_ He laughed and shook his head as he climbed into the tub.

"Awwwwww," he let out a loud moan as he sank deep into the tub. The water stopped raining down and the holes became jet streams, causing Nuada to moan again. He tried not to think. Tried to simply live in the moment. He was really tired both mentally and physically and knew his days would be filled with even more taxing tasks. He sank under the water and let the sound of the jets drown out all his troubles.

* * *

"I forgot to tell him about the tub!"Asmara gasped, as she milked the cow. The cow looked at her with a mouthful of hay and gave a loud and warning "Moo!"

"I'm not going anywhere. I said I was sorry…I had company!" The cow just looked at her and turned back around to eat more hay. "One of them is still here. He's very handsome…I suppose I'll be going away with him…I'll have to leave…I'll be leaving soon…Forever…"

The magnitude of her promise to Nuada hit her so hard and fast she went numb. She'd lived here for well over a century. She shook her head, "No. It's not that. I've lived in other places much, much longer." She would be in the Lower Realm for the first time, and with her father's people. "No. It's not that either…It's him." She didn't want to admit it, but she was falling— fell for him the moment she saw him. "It's only been a few hours. How could so much have changed in so little time? This time yesterday I was chopping wood and listening to birds. Not a care in the world. Now I'm thinking about what I'm going to do with this house, with all of you guys…and him."

Asmara rubbed her arm across her forehead, patted the cow on the rump and collected her bucket. She dipped a hand in and pulled out a warm bowl of milk for Alrik. "You have it so easy you!" she said shaking a playful, milk-soaked finger at the wolf. "…So easy…" She was tired. Both physically and mentally. She wanted nothing more than to have a hot bath and a rest herself, but she still had so much to do. "Let's see…make breakfast, check. Milk the cow, check…fall deeply in love with a guy who literally crawled out of the woodwork a few hours ago…double check."She really had her work cut out for her.

* * *

"I think I'm in love with you," said Abe in a near whisper. He was honestly shocked to hear the words escape his lips. "I'm in love with you…Princess Nuala…Nuala, I think I'm in love with you. Oh, c'mon Abe; You _think_ you're in love with her? This time with backbone." Abe said to his reflection, as he towered over the tiny sink in the plane's restroom. He shook out his arms and legs and said, "Ok, here we go. Nuala, I am in love with you. I love you. I can't stop thinking about you. I can't smile. I can't sleep. IIIII cannnnn't livvvve withouuuut yoooo—"

"Abe! Quit singing and get out of the damn bathroom. I think I'm gonna puke," shouted Liz.

"Ah! Um, Ok, I'm coming out," he called to Liz. He washed his hands and looked in the mirror once more. "You have got to tell her…—"

"Abraham!"

"Ok, ok, ok." Abe opened the bathroom door and moved out of the way just in time for Liz to make it to the toilette. He looked down the aisle at Nuala, who was staring out the window with a peculiar smile on her face. She was so beautiful. He had made up his mind. He was finally going to tell her. He straightened himself and began to strut over to Nuala, nearly breaking his neck tripping on Liz' unclasped seat belt.

"Abraham! Are you alright?" shouted Nuala.

"Yeah, I'm, I'm fine…just a seat belt, which should be placed on the seat when it is unoccupied."

He placed the assailing seat belt back on the seat and made his way to Nuala. She stared up at him with a huge smile, her golden eyes twinkling. He sat down slowly, looked at her and said, "Nuala, there's something I have to—"She interrupted him with a long kiss.

"I am in love with you as well," she said, after breaking the kiss and taking Abe's hands in hers.

"How did you—"

"I am an elf. We have excellent hearing." She smiled and kissed him again. Hellboy, having been woken from his nap earlier by Abe's trip, opened one sleepy eye and gave them a thumbs up before adjusting his pillow and going back to sleep.

Abe and Nuala continued to kiss. Making cooing noises every so often.

"Hey! You kids keep it down. I'm trying to sleep over here," shouted Hellboy.

Abe and Nuala just giggled and looked happily into each other's eyes.


	2. Mass

Prince Nuada woke to the smell of something savory on the fire. He smiled as he pulled the soft, warm covers over his head. They felt so good against his naked skin; he just wanted five minutes more to enjoy them. He willed himself to get up. The prospect of seeing Asmara did the trick and he shot right out of bed.

He gave a loud yawn and stretch as he walked over to the wardrobe. He was relieved to find that he and her father had similar tastes. He picked out something regal but comfortable and proceeded to dress. "I hope it's what I think I is…" he said to himself as he sniffed the air.

* * *

"—Hmm, gonna be alright…hmm, hmm this morning, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, three little birds…Hey! How'd you sleep?"

"Very well thank you."

"Wow…You look amazing…I'm glad they fit." She thought he looked great dirty and sleep deprived when she first met him in the forest, but this was just ridiculous. He wore an off-white silk tunic that hung open, exposing just enough chest to leave some for Asmara's imagination. His hair seemed to shine much whiter with its gold tips swaying over muscular arms and back that the tunic accentuated. He walked barefoot and wore loose fitting pants of the same color and material as the tunic.

"_It is for you! Of course I look amazing," _he thought to himself as she stole a glance at Asmara through the corner of his eye. "That bathroom is amazing. Very…interesting design for the tub."

"_He has a nice ass. I bet you can bounce coins off it,"_ she thought to herself. "What? Oh, yeah…sorry. I completely forgot to tell you about that."

"What is it you say?...No worries…I like this. I've heard pieces of this man's songs and words throughout the years, until I stopped hearing new ones. I had assumed he died? Before his time?" Nuada said as he walked over to an mp3 player sitting on a bookshelf.

"Yeah. Cancer. The whole world cried."

"What is cancer?"

"A human disease. They get it quite often."

"How is it caused?"

"A number of ways. He got his from an old sporting injury. There's no cure, only treatment."

"That's very sad," he said as he squinted at the device nestled between two speakers. "I have to give them credit. It's amazing that this tiny device can hold sound, capture the happiness in his voice," he said as he turned and smiled at Asmara.

"It only holds sound. It's up to you to find the happiness in it." He turned around and placed his back against the bookcase. He decided he wasn't going to try and hide the fact that he wanted her any longer. He looked her up and down, very slowly as she stood with her back to him as she cooked. She had changed. She was also barefoot, wearing a long white summer dress. Human of course, but with an elaborate embroidered elf pattern of three trees all around the hem and bodice. The light from the oven shone through her dress, exposing shapely long legs that ended at a voluptuous behind. He closed his eyes and pictured how it would feel in his hands.

Her hair spiraled down her muscular back and over her shoulders, stopping at the top of her bottom. It was a light chestnut brown that faded into a black so deep Nuada thought light didn't escape its surface. And her skin. Her skin pushed him over the edge. When he pictured her caramel brown skin under the weight of his snow white he couldn't fight the ensuing erection he developed.

Asmara froze. Heat. She felt a warm sensation between her legs that originated deep inside her and washed over her entire body. She had to cross her legs and hold onto the stove in order to stop herself from falling. She let out a soft moan, and Nuada took a step towards her just as the song changed.

"_$^&*!" _he swore in Elvish. "Who the hell is this?..."

"I'm sorry. I had it on shuffle. Just, just pull it out," she raised her eyebrows. _"Not the best thing to say right now,"_ she thought to herself.

"_Humans… Always find a way to ruin things,"_ he said under his breath as he jerked the mp3 player from its dock. Acknowledging that the moment was completely lost, he sighed and asked, "Is that venison?"

"Yes. I finished everything so fast, Alrik and I decided to go hunting."

"That's right…You hunt," his softening erection was returning. Sensing a second coming, Asmara quickly added, "And fingerling potatoes! Roasted venison, fingerling potatoes and summer vegetables with honey mead and a fruit and nut crumble for dessert."

"_She can cook as well? I should just take her now,"_ Nuada thought as he slowly made his way over to her in the kitchen.

"So about the map?" Nuada stopped dead in his tracks with a puzzled look on his face. _"Oh, shit,"_ she thought to herself, she didn't want to talk about the damn map right now.

Nuada changed course and went over to the table and sat down. Alrik walked over and sat next to him. Nuada stroked the wolf and said, "I had explained how I acquired the map, but I did not tell you what I saw on the map. You said there was one other like it?"

"Yes. I have one."

"I know that they possess the locations of the portals between this Earth and the next but…you were there…you spoke to me, told me to help you remember."

"Remember what?"

"They way to my kingdom. You can lead me to my kingdom, but I have to help you remember. That is what you asked of me. I will show it to you of course, but please, after dinner."

"Yes. Of course. But showing it to me won't do any good."

"Why?"

"They're not just maps. They're meant to hold vital information for the clan they were created for and the ruling family of that clan only. The information comes and goes as it's needed. The one for my clan has been completely blank since I was a child. I checked it again while you were sleeping and it's still blank."

"What happens when they are opened in the presence of one another?"

"I don't know, only one way to find out. But after dinner. Can you help me with this?" Asmara asked, gesturing to the oven. "Absolutely," he said and smiled. He washed his hands and took the roast out of the oven. He began to carve it while Asmara watched him out of the corner of her eye. She stayed watching him as she plated the remaining dishes. _"I could get used to this,"_ she said to herself. _"So why am I so afraid?"_

* * *

As soon as the plane landed, Nuala and Abe were running full speed down the corridor that lead to the private suites.

"What has gotten into them," asked Dr. Krauss.

"Abe finally told the princess how he feels," said Hellboy as he carried a tired Liz on his shoulder.

"Oh, I wonder where they are going?"

"Abraham…told Princess Nuala…how he feels about her!" said Liz, not at all trying to hide the fact that she was both tired and annoyed.

"Oh…ohhhhhhh," said Dr. Krauss, emitting a puff of smoke.

'Yeah," said Hellboy.

"Und now they go to make verschlängenhaffenmachen?"

"If vershlängen-whatever, is what I think it is, then yes," said Hellboy.

"Oh. I didn't think he had it in him. Good night!" Dr. Krauss said, and walked away with his arms behind his back, singing in German.

"Go Abe! C'mon babe, let's get you into bed."


	3. Density

"Last one," Asmara said, handing Nuada a wet dish.

"Thank you. Dinner was wonderful. I thought I would never have Elven food in this realm again."

"You're welcome. It was nice to have company." Alrik gave a protesting whine. "Company that can help with the dishes," she smiled and stroked the offended wolf. _"Well, back to business,"_ she said in Elvish.

"_Yes…back to business." _

Nuada grabbed the cylinder and then she led him out to the barn. There was a fortified door in the floor with an elaborate troll lock. Instead of turning the gears with her hands, she spoke words in Old Elvish and the gears began to move. She spoke one final incantation and the door opened with a loud clank.

"_After you,"_ she said.

Nuada lifted the door to complete darkness. She spoke more words in Old Elvish and lights began to light themselves one after the other, revealing a long staircase.

"_It is built right into the bedrock. It took daily effort for 30 years to complete,"_ she said with a proud smile.

"_No, after you my lady,"_ and he took Asmara's hand and guided her onto the first step. She blushed, having been genuinely caught off guard by his chivalry. They proceeded down the staircase for about 10 minutes until they reached the bottom.

Light filled an enormous cavern lined with Elven and Nubian artifacts; tapestries, jewelry, statues and clothing from floor to ceiling.

"_It was hard to transport this every time we moved, but my mother and father always stressed the importance of remembering where you came from."_

Nuada just nodded dumbfounded. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. After relying on a filthy troll market for culture, culture that was nowhere near his own, he couldn't believe that a place like this existed on the same Earth.

"_This is amazing,"_ he said, fighting a knot developing in his throat. He walked over to a life-sized statue in the center of the room.

"_You look just like her,"_ he said with a shaky smile, _"Except you have your father's ears."_ She laughed and walked over to the statue, giving it a loving caress.

"_Do you miss them?"_

"_Not a day goes by without thinking of them."_

"_I miss mine as well. I wish they were still here. Wish they could come back with us."_

Us. What was it about that word that sent her running? She quickly walked over to a case and retrieved her cylinder. It was jet black.

"_Onyx. Mine is made from Onyx."_ Nuada slowly walked over to her and exchanged items. Her cylinder was just as intricately carved except it bore an emblem of three trees, just like the one she wore on her dress.

"_Shall we open them?"_

"_Yes."_ They switched back and she led him to a large table at the other end of the room.

"_At the same time?"_ Nuada shook his head "yes." The two of them counted to three.

"_One…two…three—"As_ soon as they were opened, the cylinders erupted into a bright blaze of light, dissipating into a fountain of sparks. They were gone.

The two just stood there in silence. After a while, Nuada took a seat on the floor. He rocked back and forth with his arms wrapped around his knees, a blank look on his face. Asmara hadn't moved from her previous position.

Thoughts raced through their heads. Nuada stopped rocking and finally looked over at Asmara. She was sobbing. He moved so quickly he nearly flew. He held her in his arms and began to whisper to her in the sweetest Elvish.

"_Little bird, shhhh! Please do not cry. Hush little bird."_ He began to sway with her slowly.

"Every little thing…gonna be alright," he sang to her. She laughed.

"I didn't know you could sing with a Jamaican accent?"

"I didn't either. I just knew I would do anything to make you stop crying." It was he who wiped away the tears this time.

"_What are we going to do? I promised. I made you a promise," _she said in Elvish.

"_Please stop crying. It hurts my soul to see you cry."_ He held her close again, gently rocking. He placed his cheek against hers and whispered softly, _"We no longer need the maps. I have found you. That is all that matters. Although we have just met, I would spend eternity with you anywhere. All you have to do is ask."_

She slowly pulled away from him and wiped her tears.

"I think we should go to sleep," she said in English, not making eye contact. "We can ask the trees for help tomorrow."

Nuada let out a hurt breath and searched her face for answers. "Fine…anything you want," he said and crossed the room. He looked at her once more before heading up the stairs. "Good night your majesty," and he was gone.

Asmara tried to hold her composure just long enough for him to clear the stairs. She fell to her knees, sobbing so hard her whole body convulsed. _"What am I afraid of? He loves me, why can I not love him back?" _

Nuada gripped his chest in pain once he had reached the main house. _"She is crying again."_ He entered and was greeted by Alrik, who gave concerned whines as he liked Nuada's hand. _"Please go to her. Give her solace, for I cannot." _The wolf sprang out of the house as Nuada made his way up to his room. He collapsed onto the bed, unable to control his own tears. _"I love her. I can feel how she feels for me, yet she fights. Why does she fight?...Things will be different in the morning. They have to be. I must confront her. Make her understand."_

The two of them cried themselves to sleep.

* * *

The wind whipped wildly through Asmara's hair. She held her stance, and then quickly attacked a phantom foe. Her Sai sliced through the air with remarkable speed and accuracy, matched only by the quickness of her steeps. She did not make the slightest sound. She stopped, chose another defensive stance and was ready for the attack. The wind picked up again, this time she closed her eyes, annoyed. _"Do you mind? I am trying to train."_

"_That is a hard tone you take with us young one."_

Asmara closed her eyes, and lowered her Sai. _"I am sorry. I do not wish to be rude. It is just that…as of late…I have been unable to think clearly."_

"_You are in love with the future king to a forgotten kingdom. Where lies the confusion in that?"_

"_I…I do not know. I do love him…I do not understand why I am so afraid."_

"_You are afraid because you have unresolved issues young one."_

"_I am happy. I mean, I was happy for a very long time before he arrived."_

The trees began laughing hysterically, causing the wind to kick up and howl.

"_Young one, you are confused because you lie to yourself. You were never happy, only caught in a massive lie disguised as happiness and content. What of all your human lovers?"_

"_I was trying to conceive a child."_

"_You were trying to be safe."_

"_I wanted nothing more than to have a child. How can you say that?"_

"_Ah, now we get the truth. You wanted nothing more than to have a child?"_

"…_I do not understand."_

"_You did not want to love, only wanted a child to love and love you back. You thought you could keep the child safe. Love it. But you did not seek the love of a man. You did not seek the love of a man because you saw where love ended. Saw its power and it frightened you."_

"_My parents? My father you mean?"_

"_That is not the question you should be asking yourself young one. You should ask yourself if you are willing to take the same risks. That is the only way you will find happiness."_

"_I said I would return with him, is that not a risk?...And now the way is lost. What now?"_

"_You will not go anywhere until you resolve your issues."_

"_But will you help us? We have lost the maps and we need—"_

"_WE HAVE SPOKEN!...You will not go anywhere until you can get passed your issues, young one."_

Asmara reluctantly bowed her head and the winds subsided. She was angry, but she knew better than to argue with elders. She took a deep breath, raised her Sai and began training again.

* * *

Nuada awoke to the sound of howling wind. He had a horrible headache from crying all night. The memory of Asmara's reaction to his declaration only seemed to intensify it and that wasn't the only thing that intensified over night. He could feel her, but he could now tell that she was outside. She was training and getting angrier by the minute.

"_Perhaps she would like some breakfast?"_ he thought to himself. He quickly bathed, dressed and made breakfast for the three of them.

* * *

"_What do they know? I did love those men,"_ she said to herself as she completed a wicked axe kick. _"I just knew I would have to leave them after the baby was born,"_ she said as she did a forward summersault, stabbing an invisible fiend in the stomach. _"Conversation around the dinner table gets a little weird when everyone notices you're not aging."_

"_Do you mind if I join you?" _Asmara gasped at the sound of Nuada's voice.

"_Did I startle you?"_

Asmara lowered her Sai and eased out of her defensive stance. _"I suppose I got carried away. I could not sense you."_ Asmara closed her eyes, _"I see you have made breakfast? With Alrik's help?"_ she said.

"_Yes. It seems our bond is getting stronger. I sensed you were training, so I thought you might like something to eat."_

"_Thank you…that was very kind of you."_

Nuada just smiled and drew his lance. _"The food is warming. I think that will allow us enough time for one round. May I?"_

Asmara narrowed her eyes and positioned herself into a defensive stance. _"You may."_

The words barely left her lips when Nuada extended his lance, aiming for her throat. She did a series of back flips in order to gain ground and escape the blow, countering with a hard punch with the end of her Sai in Nuada's ribs.

"_You are faster than me."_

"_It would appear to be so, old one."_

"_Then I shall rely on something else."_

This time Nuada waited for her to attack. She lunged at him with both Sai. Nuada avoided the blow with just enough space to grab her. He pinned her on the ground and lay on top of her.

"_I am stronger than you, young one," _he said, mere inches away from her face. He could feel the heat from her body. He had her arms pressed into the ground above her head so that his chest was pressed against her breasts. He could feel her heart beating fast and her rapid breathing didn't help the situation either. He looked into her eyes and then at her lips. How he wanted to taste her. He wanted her so bad it burned.

Asmara let out a breathy gasp. She could feel his erection pressed against her. Nuada quickly rose to his feet.

"I am sorry." Asmara rose to her elbows, still breathing hard. "No worries….it's natural." Nuada extended a hand to her and she allowed him to help her to her feet.

"So…breakfast prepared by a prince?"

"A prince and a wolf. I cannot make any promises." The two of them smiled and walked into the house in awkward silence the rest of the way.


	4. Fusion

"You see that Alrik? He made breakfast and he did the dishes," Nuada and Asmara shared a smile as she teased the wolf. Nuada put away the last dish and sat next to Asmara at the table.

"You spoke with the trees, but what they said made you angry."

"Did you hear what they said?"

"No. I only felt that you were angry…but I do feel that I am somehow involved…You were thinking of me. Is it I who makes you angry?"

"No, no. Never…they told me…that I need to come to terms with my issues before we could move forward. They won't help us until then."

"…I see. Then perhaps we should talk about your issues?"

"Excuse me?"

"I do not mean to pry, but…time is of the essence and—"

"You literally crawled out of a tree just over a day ago and now you're sitting at my kitchen table telling me we need to talk about my issues?"

"Asmara please—"

"No! Who do you think you are?"

"Asmara please do not act this way. You must admit there is something between us."

"Stop it!"

"We are bonding to each other. We have been since the moment we met!"

"Please!"

"Last night—"

"Stop it!"

"This morning—"

"_I said stop it!"_ she screamed in Elvish, causing Alrik to leave the room. The two of them sat in thick silence for about two minutes until it started to rain. Heavily.

"Great…we couldn't even talk the trees if we wanted to. They commune with the water spirits when it rains."

"Perhaps we should do the same?"

"What?"

"The trees have told you to deal with your issues and you think of me. The rain has now appeared out of nowhere keeping us from speaking with the trees. You want me as much as I want you and now the damn rain has confirmed for me that every being on this Earth sees that except you. How can someone so fearless be so blind and foolish?"

"FUCK YOU!"

"I'M TRYING TO! Perhaps if I were human?"

Asmara looked at the prince with tears welling up in her eyes.

"That hurt."

"I am sorry Asmara…I did not mean to hurt you…but why do you continue to deny your feelings for me?"

Nuada kneeled on the floor beside Asmara and looked up at her. He placed his hands on her knees and said, "I love you. So what if it has only been hours since we first met. You said in your own words that the maps possess vital information for its keepers. You cannot deny that a force greater than us, greater than we will ever understand, has brought us together…I want you. I want to feel you, taste you, possess you…become one with you. " He placed his hand underneath her chin and said, "And I know you want me just the same. So why do you pull away, when all either of us wants to do is draw closer?"

She looked down at him, tears streaming down her face, "…I'm afraid you'll leave! I'm afraid that I'll love you, as much as I do, with all that I am…only to find…that one day you're gone. That one day you're a memory of what never was."

Nuada stood to his feet and drew her into an embrace. He slowly and delicately kissed her eyelids and then kissed away her tears.

"I will not leave you. I will love you with all I am." He looked at her lips, then into her large hazel eyes for permission. She parted her lips slightly and he consumed her. He kissed her so deeply it took her breath away and made her weak. She could feel him. Feel what he was feeling and it caused a heat to grow deep inside her. He kissed her deeper and deeper still, responding to what she was feeling. He was in pain again. He wanted to be inside her. Her broke the kiss and looked at her with wild eyes. She let out a faint moan and he took that as permission to take her.

"_Not here,"_ she breathed in Elvish, as he began removing her clothes. He looked at her again, this time thinking about the situation. _"This will be her first time with an Elven male,"_ he thought to himself. His whole demeanor changed and he gently lifted her into his arms. He carried her up to the bedroom, laid her head on the pillow, all the while keeping his hand underneath it to guide her. He closed the doors and slowly removed his clothes in front of her. She gasped. He was much more endowed than any of her best lovers.

He slid beside her and kissed her once more. Stroking her cheek he said, _"This will hurt you. Although you are not a virgin, I strongly doubt any of your human lovers were able to break your seal. I will be gentle." _He trailed his other hand from her waist slowly over her breast, stopping to play with her neckline. "_First, I will remove your clothing. I will gaze at every inch of your body and I will touch you and taste you until finally I enter you and strengthen our bond." _Asmara gave a dazed and breathless nod in agreement and Nuada set to work after kissing her deeply once more.

He sat at her feet and looked up the length of her body sighing deeply. He ran both his hands up each of her legs slowly, until he found the waistline. He removed her pants and underwear all in one sweeping motion that ended with them tossed over his shoulder. He took hold of both her ankles and slowly moved them away from each other. He let out a loud, agonizing moan as he looked at her core. He was in pain again and it caused her to run her hand over her own nub to relieve some of it. This caused him even more pain and he stroked himself in order to quell it.

Still stroking himself, he removed her top and took his place back at her feet. He looked her up and down, eyes ravaging her since his hands could not. He then slid his hands up her legs, following with his lips close by, taking in her scent but not yet tasting her. He ran his hands up her torso to cup two very heavy, supple breasts. He marveled at the feel of their mass in his hands. She let out a groan that set him on fire. He hissed in response, grabbing himself again as he kissed her so deep it took all the air out of her lungs. He moved to her neck, and nuzzled hungrily there, causing her to moan and touch herself once more. He moved to her breasts and found a taught nipple. He took it in his mouth and alternated between sucking deeply and biting it gently. He moved to her other breast and did the same. She slid her hand up and down her entrance. He could feel what she wanted.

He positioned himself over her body and trailed kisses from her breasts, down her stomach all the way to her slick heat. "Please," she moaned. He drew closer, breathing heavily against her entrance. _"Please,"_ she moaned in Elvish. He gave a wicked smile and hesitated just a few seconds more before he took her in his mouth. White light. Both of them were consumed by a flash of white light that emulated the pleasure they felt. Her hips began to buck in response to his tongue darting in and out her. He gently bit her nub and let out a loud moan. He felt that. They were getting closer and closer.

He slid two fingers inside her as he stroked himself with his free hand, causing her to arch her back and writhe against the sheets. He continued the motion; in and out, in and out—lapping her juices with his tongue. They couldn't take it anymore. Both of them stopped. They breathed heavily in unison.

Nuada rose slowly on his elbows, positioning himself atop Asmara's body. She let out a deep breath as she wrapped her arms around him. He was heavier than her former lovers too. _"Not heavier…Thicker,"_ she thought to herself. His muscles made him more dense.

He looked down into her face. The passion in his eyes rising from deep within their gold unfathomable depths struck her like a physical force. Mustering all the composure he could, he closed his eyes and said quietly in Elvish, _"I love you Asmara. I can feel you, and I know you love me too…Once I enter you…we will become one…Is that what you want?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then ask me."_

"_Nuada…my love…I want to feel you inside me…so that our bond can be strengthened…so that we can become one…this is what I ask of you."_

"_For you my love, anything."_

He kissed her once more before they both closed their eyes. He slid his hands over her forearms, across her wrists and clasped her palms in his as the weight of him positioning himself at her entrance forced them into the bed. He didn't need to guide himself with his hands.

He pressed his forehead to hers, parted her legs with his knees and slowly slid his length into her hot, slick core. They both moaned in pain. He was right. Her former lovers hadn't broken her seal. She wanted to throw her arms around his back in response to the pain, but he held her there and pressed her hands deeper into the bed. Her breathing became hitched, and her eyes glazed. He was hurting her. He could fell it.

In one motion he gathered her in his arms, moved into a sitting position and held her on his lap, never breaking his stride. He was good. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he thrust up into her. It still hurt, but not nearly as much as before. The pain began to subside and she responded to his thrusts, matching his cadence. He placed one hand on the bed behind him to steady them, while the other trailed its way up her back and into her hair. The both of them let out another moan as he gently pulled.

The speed of their lovemaking increased. He thrust in and out of her faster and harder. They were getting close. She arched her back in response. Nuada saw it as an opportunity to take one of her breasts in his mouth and he began to suck wildly. He dug his hand into the sheets as she scraped her nails across his scalp. Platinum locks weaved through her fingers. Their contact became audible. Slowly the world around them dissolved into a sea of sound and color. They couldn't think, they could only feel.

Their movements became less and less controlled as their senses heightened. They could feel each other from both perspectives simultaneously and it was getting stronger with every thrust. He felt the warmth of her tightening herself around him as she felt a heat building at the base of his cock. A few more wild thrusts and they both climaxed into a prism of color, Nuada spilling his hot release inside her.

They both moaned together loudly as they experienced each other engulfing and releasing at the same time. He collapsed on top of her and the two remained breathing heavily, unable to move. After a few minutes passed, Asmara ran her fingers through Nuada's hair and down his sweat laced back. She kissed the top of his head and whispered into his hair, _"I love you."_

With shaky arms, Nuada managed to kiss her and flip himself onto his back while repositioning her on his chest. _"I love you too,"_ he said, as she twirled her fingers lazily in a golden stray lock. She pressed her ear against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. _"I can hear yours as well,"_ he said.

"_I know…I never knew there was so much beauty left on this Earth."_

"_Nor did I my love. Nor did I."_

The two of them fell asleep in each other's arms as they listened to the rhythm of their heartbeats while the rain made its own song, beating heavily on the windows and the rooftop. Prince Nuada was still inside her.


	5. The Sum of Its Parts

Abe and Nuala lay in each other's arms, staring up at the ceiling.

"Will you leave?" asked Nuala.

"What do you mean?" asked Abe.

She turned to him and said, "A few days ago you asked me if I would leave. As I have told you, my brother intends for both of us to accompany he and Asmara to Bethmora. You have not yet given me an answer."

"Well…yes…of course."

"There is hesitance in your voice. You are uncertain about accommodation? You will become a member of the family and have a place within the royal court and—"

"That's just it…I'm not royalty. I was found in a museum, I live in a library…I wouldn't know the first thing about how to act or carry myself. I love you, and will follow you anywhere, but the BPRD is all I know."

Nuala was now sitting completely upright, exposing a pair of milk-white breasts. She looked Abe sternly in the eyes and said, "Very well then. It is settled. We will remain here."

"What? You can't do that!" Abe said as he shot up in bed. "I said I would go with you, I just…I just—"

"The truth…Abraham…," she said gently as she placed her hand over his lips. "Is that my family and I have been away from Bethmora for thousands of years. I am uncertain of the conditions we will return to and I am uncertain of how we will be received."

"But what about your brother? He's gonna kill me! I mean…won't he be…upset?"

"Yes…well…perhaps. My brother has changed, for the good. It had been over a thousand years since I had seen him when he returned to the council. And what I saw was not the same brother from a thousand years earlier. He was filled with so much hatred and darkness. It frightened me…It is sad for me to admit, but I was relieved when our bond was severed. And when I saw him with Asmara…he was so different. I could feel him again slightly, but it was as if a veil had been lifted. As if all the hatred and darkness just washed away, replaced by the love he held for her. I am certain they have come to terms with their feelings as we have. And I am certain he will be happy as long as he is with her. And I am certain that I will be happy as long as I am with you." She cupped his cheek and stared deeply into his big black eyes, "And we shall both find happiness in knowing that we have each found love."

They kissed deeply before Abe threw her on her back and nuzzled her neck, eliciting a playful scream. "Abraham!"

* * *

Nuada stared out the window, sipping a cup of tea with a book in his lap. "It looks as if the rain is finally subsiding." Asmara peeked her head from behind a pile of books at the other end of the room, "Oh, that's great. Hey…I think I've found something."

Eight days. It had rained for eight days straight. The couple spent the first three simply eating and making love. Only getting out of bed to do light housework and tend to the animals. They had spent the remaining five pouring over her father's Elven history books, trying to find clues as to where the entrance to Bethmora would lie, and who the likely stewards would be.

The prince set the book and teacup on the windowsill and stretched his arms high above his head, yawning loudly. "Are you coming, or should I come over there?" asked Asmara.

"Hmm…I was coming, but why don't you come over here?" She walked across the room with a large book in her hands. She was wearing another white summer dress, this time with only one clan emblem embroidered in green and blue on its bodice. Nuada smiled to himself as he caught glimpse of her legs silhouetted by the fire as she passed.

He uncrossed his legs so she could sit on his lap, placing her legs over the arm of the chair. He kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, "You really ought to start wearing slips."

"But you like seeing my goodies when the light hits me just right."

"Umm, that's the problem…we'll never get any work done because all I can think of is hitting you just right."

"Listen to you Mr. Regal Prince! We're really rubbing off on each other."

"And I'm better for it," he said before kissing her on the lips. She leaned into the kiss, wrapping her free arm around his neck while his snaked around her middle. They both broke the kiss and looked down at the book, arms still wrapped tightly around one another.

"Ok. Still no luck finding any kind of map to the portals, but eventually the trees will help us with that. What I did find, was this old Elven case law book."

"That will contain—"

"—All the incorporations of the royal houses."

"You are good," whispered Nuada.

"I know. You can show me how good later…let's see…B…B…Ba…Be...Beth…Bethalthala!" The two burst into laughter.

"Continue,"

"Ok, ok, ok…Bethlauree…Bethmora! Page 777. Wow… that's lucky." They both turned to page 777 and Nuada began to read in Elvish.

"_And on this 921__st__ day in the time Eahu, the clans of Bethcirana and Morovir do join in unison to become the Royal House of Bethmora. This house and all its clansmen shall have dominion in both the Upper and Lower Realms. The king's dominion in the Lower Realm shall include the Ethrihil mountains and its subsequent valleys, henceforth to be referred to as the Kingdom of Bethmora. The king's dominion in the Upper Realm shall include the entire island of Éire."_

"But we know all that. Is there an 'Absence of the throne' section?"

"Since when did you become a Chamberlain?...oh…'Absence of the Throne.' You are really good."

"Yep! I'm keeping track."

Nuada proceeded to read in Elvish, _"And in the absence of king or queen, or the absence of the king or queen's progeny, the royal house of Bethmora shall be presided by the Noble Clan of Valleron."_

"Valleron. Well, now we know who we're dealing with. Does it say anything else?"

"…_The Noble House of Valleron shall remain for a period of two thousand years or until an heir to the throne presents themself, which-so-ever comes first. After which, the Noble House of Valleron will become the Royal House of Valleron, and take possession of the land or lands in their respective realm or realms."_

Nuada and Asmara just looked at each other.

"Shit," said the prince, getting a smile out of Asmara.

"It's funny when you swear in English." Nuada sighed and smiled lightly in response. Asmara ran her fingers through his hair and said, "You're worried…but there's no need for it. You've been away for over a thousand years, but certainly not more than two. We'll find the entrance, you'll present yourself and…and all will be well…"

"You sense it too then?"

"Yeah…Sounds simple on paper, but—"

"It will be difficult…My father never spoke of this clan," said Nuada. "I'm sure there was a reason. I do not think it will be easy at all."

"When did you leave?"

"Shortly after our mother died…We were children..."

"I am sorry," Asmara said, as she pressed a kiss against his forehead.

The two remained sitting in silence for a few moments more, both of them staring out the window.

"I will need to relocate the remainder of my clan in this realm. Position them here. We do not have the map, but I remember that the location to the entrance was not far from here," said Nuada.

"We'll need to prepare them for the possibility of war," said Asmara.

"Yes. And if we are to leave, we need to gather my people anyway."

The two of them looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"_I do not want you to follow me into battle, if it should come to it,"_ said Nuada in Elvish.

"_I will fight at your right hand and nothing, nothing will cleave me from your side."_

He looked into a pair of resolute hazel eyes and knew there was nothing he could say to change her mind.

"Very well then. It is settled. Together, we will take a small delegation of troops with us to negotiate and we will declare war if they fail to comply," said Nuada.

"That sounds like a plan," Asmara said, swinging her legs from the arm of the chair and rising to her feet. "But we'll get to all of that after lunch," she said with an outstretched hand.

Taking her hand, Nuada looked at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"It's stopped raining."


End file.
